List of Witches
Our dear users may also wish to visit other characters for the people in this series that aren't Witches. List Of Strike Witches This page contains a list of the strike witches featured in the series and in the universe. Australis #Robina Gibbes #Nora Taylor Baltland # Carla G. E. von Rosen (506th) Belgica # Isabelle du Monceau de Bergendal (506th A-Unit) # Rosalie de Hemricourt de Grunne (506th A-Unit) Britannia # Jamie Watt # Dolores Bader # Lynette Bishop (501st) # Minnie Bishop (First Neuroi War) # Wilma Bishop (Isle of Wight Det.) # Rita A. Brabner # Regina H. P. Carver # Cunningham # Petra Dunford # Natalia F. Duke # Delia Jeram (508th) # Adolpha Malan # Cecilia Glinda Miles # Patricia Schade (504th) # Harriet Steer # Virginia Robertson (Music Squadron) Dacia # Constantia Cantacuzino (505th) Faraway Land # Elizabeth F. Beurling (507th) Fuso Empire # Anabuki Tomoko (Army - 507th) # Etou Toshiko (Army) # Hattori Shizuka (Navy) # Inagaki Mami (Army - 31st) # Inufusa Yuno (Army - 505th) # Kanno Naoe (Navy - 502nd) # Karibuchi Hikari (Navy - 502nd) # Karibuchi Takami (Navy - 508th) # Kashida Isami (Army) # Katou Keiko (Army - 31st) # Katou Takeko (Army) # Kawaguchi Fumiyo (Army - 503rd) # Kitagou Fumika (Navy) # Kitano Furuko (Army - 31st) # Kadomaru Misa (Army - Isle of Wight Det.) # Komura Sadae (Navy - 508th) # Kondou Shyouko # Kuroda Kunika (Army - 506th A-Unit) # Kuroe Ayaka (Army) # Matsuda Shouko (Navy 508th) # Misumi Miya # Miyafuji Yoshika (Navy - 501st) # Mori Ranmaru (Sengoku period witch) # Nakajima Hayate (Army) # Nakajima Kodaka (Army) # Nakajima Nishiki (Army - 504th) # Nishizawa Yoshiko (Navy) # Oobayashi Teruko (Army) # Sakamoto Mio (Navy - 501st) # Sakomizu Haruka (Navy - 507th) # Sasauchi Satoko (Army) # Shibuya Inori (Music Squadron) # Shimohara Sadako (Navy - 502nd) # Shindou Mie (Navy - 508th) # Suwa Amaki (Army - 504th) # Suwa Goshiki (Army) # Suwa Masuzu (Army) # Takami Tadae (Army) # Takei Junko (Navy - 504th) # Wakamoto Tetsuko (Navy) # Yokokawa Kazumi (Navy) Gallia # Amelie Planchard (Isle of Wight Det.) # Chris Keera # Éléonore Giovanna Gassion (Music Squadron) # Gabi Gauthier # Georgette Lemare (502nd) # Jeanne Accart # Perrine-H. Clostermann (501st) # Pierrette Le Gloan # Rosalie de La Poype (503rd) Greece # Vasilissa Vassiliades (505th) Hispania # Angela Salas Larrazabal (504th) # Iris Monfort (Andorra Det.) Karlsland # Adelheid # Adolfine Galland # Gertrud Barkhorn (JG52 - 501st) # Heinrike Beer # Huberta von Bonin (JG52 - 503rd) # Oswalda Boelcke (First Neuroi War) # Erica Hartmann (JG52 - 501st) # Ursula Hartmann (507th) # Maxi Immelmann (First Neuroi War) # Ottilie Kittel (JG54 - 503rd) # Waltrud Krupinski (JG52 - 502nd) # Karla-Heinrike Langer # Helma Lennartz # Helmina Lent # Friederica Losigkeit # Charlotte Lueder # Hanna-Justina Marseille (JG52 - JG27- 31st) # Wera Mölders # Rudolfine Müller # Edytha Neumann (JG27) # Hanna Philine (JG54) # Friederike Porsche # Raisa Pöttgen (JG27 - 31st) # Gundula Rall (JG52 - 502nd) # Edytha Roßmann (JG52 - 502nd) # Erica Rudorffer (JG54) # Hanna-Ulrika Rudel # Rike Sachsenberg # Heinrike Prinzessin zu Sayn-Wittgenstein (506th A-Unit) # Heidemarie W. Schnaufer # Wendelin Schröer (JG27) # Wulfhilda Tonne # Johanna Wiese (JG52) # Minna Dietlinde Wilcke (501st) # Hrabak (JG54) # Elfriede Schreiber # Maria Magdalene Dietrich (Music Squadron) Liberion # Wright Sisters # Abigail (Army) # Marilyn Savon (Army) # Patricia (Army) # Clarissa Anderson # Dorothy Baker (Navy - 508th) # Jennifer J. DeBlanc (Marine - 506th B-Unit) # Marian E. Carl (Marine - 506th B-Unit) # Dominica S. Gentile (Army - 504th) # Francie Gerard (Isle of Wight Det.) # Jane T. Godfrey (Army - 504th) # Cecilia Harris (Navy - 508th) # Carla J. Luksic (Army - 506th B-Unit) # Katharine O'Hare (Navy - 507th) # Geena Preddy (Army - 506th B-Unit) # Jamie Swett (Navy - 508th) # Donna Strait # Jane Thach (Navy - 508th) # Berta Welch # Charlotte E. Yeager (Army - 501st) # Lee Andrea Archer (Army) Moesia # Stoyana Stoyanov (505th) New Zeiland New Zeiland (ニューゼーランド). Not New Zealand (ニュージーランド). (The ゼ is best translated as "Ze", ジ as "Zee") # Manaia Matawhaura Hato (Music Squadron) Orussia # Chkalova # Alya Alelyuhin (505th) # Jina Bayevskaya # Leila Galchenko # Valeriya S. Grizodubova # Galina Kostilev (503rd) # Sanya V. Litvyak (Army - 501st) # Aleksandra I. Pokryshkin (Army - 502nd) # Marisha Raskova # Bronislava Safonov (Navy - 503rd) # Leila L. Shestakov # Alyona Shlopov # Antonina D. Yakimenko # Lyudmila Andreyevna Ruslanova (Music Squadron) Ostmark # Grete M. Gollob (505th) # Waltraud Nowotny (JG54 - 503rd) # Alexandra Şerbănescu (503rd) # Laura Toth (Isle of Wight Det.) # Eugenia Horbaczewski (Britannian 43rd Fighter Squadron) # Wiktoria Urbanowicz (Britannian 303rd Fighter Squadron) # Vesna Mikovič Romagna # Giovanna Bonet # Giuseppina Cenni (507th) # Martina Crespi (504th) # Federica N. Doglio (504th) # Francesca Lucchini (501st) # Fernandia Malvezzi (504th) # Teresa Martinoli # Luciana Mazzei (504th) # Carla Ruspoli # Enrica Tarantola # Luisa Torchio # Adriana Visconti (506th A-Unit) Siamro # Kullamas Blengkam South Africa #Matilda Suomus # Mika Ahonen # Aurora Edith Juutilainen (Army) # Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen (LLv24 - 501st) # Nikka Edvardine Katajainen (LLv24 - 502nd) # Elna Kinnunen (LLv24) # Elma Leivonen (507th) # Eini Antia Luukkanen (LLv24) # Erika Lyly # Laura Nissinen (LLv24) # Else Riihikallio (LLv24) # Hanna Hertta Wind (LLv24) # Häkkinen # Aira Päivikki Linnamaa (Music Squadron) Venezia # Anna Ferrara (First Neuroi War) Strike Witches Birthdays Witch Units Joint Fighter Wings * 501st - "Strike Witches", Defense of Britannia and recovery of Gallia (Later Romagna and Venezia) * 502nd - "Brave Witches", Defense and recovery of Orussia and Karlsland * 503rd - "Typhoon Witches", Defense and recovery of Orussia and Karlsland * 504th - "Ardor Witches", General Defense (Romagna) * 505th - "Mirage Witches", General Defense * 506th - "Noble Witches", General Defense (Eastern Gallia) * 507th - "Silent Witches", General Defense (Suomus) * 508th - "Mighty Witches", General Defense (?); An Aircraft Carrier Task Force Joint Fighter Squadrons *11th - "Her Majesty's Witch", a.k.a. Glorious Witches; defense of Britannia, especially London *31st - "Storm Witches", Defense of Africa *42nd - "Shinigami", Defense of Fuso Other units *Isle of Wight Detachment Group, Defense of Britannia *Suomus Air Force LLv24 (Lentolaivue 24, No. 24 Squadron), Defense of Suomus *Karlsland Air Force JG54 "Grünherz" (Green Heart) *Karlsland Air Force JG52 *Karlsland Air Force JG27, Defense of Africa *Karlsland Air Force JG3 *USAAF 352nd Fighter Group *USAAF 4th Fighter Group (Gentile/Godfrey served in the 4th Fighter Group "Debden Eagles" in WW2) *Music Squadron 1